guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Search for Survivors
Overview Summary #Find Ahmtur the Mighty and the other Soldiers in the Mirror of Lyss. #Search for and rescue Nightfall survivors in the ruins of the Mirror of Lyss and the surrounding area. 3...0 of 3 survivor groups remain. #Escort Priest Tuwahan to the safety of the Kodash Bazaar. #Shuttle the family to the protection of the Kodash Bazaar. #Help the students reach the refuge of the Kodash Bazaar. #See Lieutenant Murunda for your reward. Obtained from :Lieutenant Murunda in Dzagonur Bastion Requirements :Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"It's just awful what became of the temple when Nightfall arrived. Lucky ones fled and scattered into the surrounding area. Prince Ahmtur is searching for survivors in the Mirror of Lyss with a small contingent of soldiers. I'm worried about him, but I know he'd be furious if I chased him down. I don't know what I... what WE would do without him. Would you find him?" ::Accept: "Of course. I'll see to his safety right away." ::Reject: "The prince doesn't need a babysitter." ::When asked about quest: "Have you found '''Prince Ahmtur' yet? He's somewhere in the Mirror of Lyss searching for survivors of the Nightfall."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Prince Ahmtur the Mighty) :"For hours I've been searching for temple survivors with no luck. I'm beginning to fear the worst, but I don't want to give up until I've checked everywhere. I'd never forgive myself if someone was left behind, but I must attend to my own people, as well. Please, take these men with you and finish what I am unable to." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Priest Tuwahan) :"Horrible! People screaming... death everywhere. I was separated from a group. They may still be alive. I saw a family with a little girl and a group of students out in the field. They could still be out there... trapped." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Zardok) :"Please, help us escape this madness!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Nokwa) :"We saw a family of three fleeing the temple, but there could still be priests left inside. Can we please go now? It's dangerous here." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Belanu) :"You and your companions have my greatest thanks. We will not forget this act of kindness." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Talgun) :"Thank you so much. Rarely do you see such kindness in Vabbi. Your acts of courage have inspired us to study twice as hard and do all our homework from now on!" Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Priest Tuwahan) :"Thank you all! I would not have made it back if it were not for your help. May Lyssa guide you on your travels." Reward Dialogue :"It's good to know you have brought those survivors some peace today, but they are forever transformed in the wake of the horrors they've witnessed. Please, accept this token of my gratitude." Followup :Reclaiming the Temple Walkthrough Head out into the Mirror of Lyss to meet up with Prince Ahmtur outside Dzagonur Bastion. 4 Vabbi Guards and a Vabbi Guard Captain will be assigned to follow you. These NPCs come in very handy against the numerous groups of Margonites. As with most allies, they will only attack those in your aggro range, so bear that in mind if you are a caster or ranged attacker. Also, with the pathfinding issues plaguing the Nightfall NPCs, pay attention to these soldiers that they do not get strangely blocked by the scenery. Once you have the soldiers, head towards the first quest marker, which indicates the first group of survivors. Take the southern bridge across the lake for an easier time avoiding the many groups of Margonites. As you near the quest marker, pull the Margonites surrounding the survivors (a family of three) so that you do not aggro all of them at once. Once you've clear about two groups, there should be enough space to approach the quest marker and trigger the quest update. Repeat the above for the next two quest markers. Just pull and clear enough Margonites that you approach and trigger the update. Once you've retrieved three groups of survivors, head towards the Kodash Bazaar. As with your Vabbian allies, pay attention to the NPCs you rescued that they do not get stuck along the way, otherwise you'll be wasting time going back to get them moving again. Wait at the gates to the Kodash Bazaar, but do not enter. Wait for the NPCs to arrive to trigger the quest updates. Once all three groups have arrived, the quest is complete. Notes *If you leave the area before the quest is marked complete, you will have to start over. *The outdoor Merchant, Ahjii, is not available during this quest. *The 4 Vabbi Guards and the Vabbi Guard Captain are useful if attempting to The Madness of Prophecy quest. *The NPC's you rescue do not aggro or take damage, so you can safely take them into combat. They can, however, bodyblock your way. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points